TIS2012
280px |Status = Active |Characters = 15 (including 3 edited characters) |Stages = 5 |Website = TIS2012's MUGEN Stuff!|Caption = TIS2012's avatar & logo}} TIS2012 (previously known as TheIranSonic and also known as SpartianBoyEx) is a M.U.G.E.N character and stage creator. Most of his characters are W.I.P. He hosts his characters on his folder in 4shared where he also keeps Unknown Creator and PinkiePie11's characters. He is known for releasing very incomplete and broken characters, with crude/choppy spritework, stolen/poor coding and poorly aligned hitboxes. He plans on doing better by starting off with his major project of Sonic the Hedgehog, and will then go on from there. Creations 'Characters' *Gumby (Gumby) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Jellypus (Original) *Poisonberry (Original) *Whoild (Original) *Iran Soto (Original) *New Morio (Original) *Odie (Garfield) *Supermarikfuntime (Original) *Mugenfan Noahs (Original) *''Unnamed Mystery Character'' *Litton's Weekend Adventure (Litton's Weekend Adventure) *DrewTheFox (Original) 'Edits' *Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) *Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *F1 (Original) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) 'Stages' *Silent Seabed (Kirby: Canvas Curse) *Galactic Spectrum's Stage (Original) *Mecha Galaxy (Original) *Leaf Forest Zone (Sonic Advance 2) *Color Bars (Original) *The Death Of Josh Geary (Original) W.I.P. 'Characters' *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X)(Remake) *Secret Squirrel (Secret Squirrel) *Adeleine (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Hand Banana (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Dewott (Pokémon) *Mr. Hanky The Christmas Poo (South Park) *Malleo (Shupa Malleo) *Gumby (Gumby) *Woody Woodpecker (The New Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jellypus (Original) *Whoild (Original) *Poisonberry (Original) *Nick Cappucci/Nick The Garden Weasel (Original) *Ted (Ted) *Iran Soto (Original) *Galactic Spectrum (Original) *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *DIC (Closing logos) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Retarded Josh Geary/Josh Gay-ry (Original) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Bonkers The Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Aku (Samurai Jack) 'Stages' *Rift Ruins (Kirby: Canvas Curse) *Jellypus's Stage (Original) *Twilight's Library (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *TIS's Stage (Original) *Jappleack Stage (PONY.MOV) *Nightmare's Stage (Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland) *Couch Gag (The Simpsons) *Taco Bell (Original/PepsiCo) *Giygas Army (Earthbound) *Holy Sh*t Stage (Original) * 0 Stage (Original) *''Unnamed Mystery Stage'' 'Edits' *Scratch (The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Grounder (The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dim (Original) *ALF (ALF) *Microsoft Sam (Text-To-Speech) *Spongebob Squarepants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Giygas Jeremias (Original) *Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Jerry (Tom & Jerry) *Hack Jack (Orignal) *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Mooninites (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Neo Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/Original) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Bubsy (Bubsy The Bobcat) * Wario (Wario Ware Inc.) * Dolan (Internet Memes) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Chris Rock (Everybody Hates Chris) *WTF Chicken (Original) *Randomous (Original) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Ozma (Original) *Duckman (Duckman) *Gir (Invader Zim) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Mr. L (Super Paper Mario) *Sanjay (Sanjay & Craig) *Craig (Sanjay & Craig) 'Edits' *NEOH SANIK Meantool (Original) *Koakuma (Touhou) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) 'Game projects' *TIS Battes Cancelled W.I.Ps *Arnold (Hey! Arnold!) *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantART UsersCategory:Hosters